Just The Way I Am
by Midnightstar1390
Summary: When Lovino wakes up one morning to find he has been transformed into a woman, he must seek out help to change back to normal. Mainly contains Spamano fluff and cheesy stuff. Rated T mainly for Lovi's little potty mouth.
1. Lovino's Transformation

**OH BOY IT'S MY FIRST FAN FICTION EVA~ HURRA! I am so proud, hope you guys enjoy this. Don't expect William Shakespeare kind of writing, I'm just a nerdy fangirl writing a fanfiction for fun. ^_^" This has a lot of Spamano fluff and cheesy stuff as said in the summary, so seriously, don't expect much. But, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Today was just like any other day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and shone in the exact same spot every morning, that sport was right in my face.<p>

"God damn it, why is the sun so fucking bright?" I grunted as I tried to pull myself out of my dream state. I staggered over to the bathroom and began to wash my face. But something was not right…

"Why the hell does my body feel so thin…? I didn't really eat much last night so that's probably why." I thought to myself and turned on the faucet to wash my face. But then I looked up at the mirror and was surprised by what I saw.

There was a woman staring back at me. No, there wasn't anyone behind me; there was a woman, staring back at me. With the same olive green eyes and same colored skin. A curl was right in the same exact place as mine and the hair was the same color. Then, I finally realized…it was me.

"W-w-what…the…" I stuttered, I was speechless, I had no idea what the fuck was going on but I knew that somehow I was turned into a woman. I felt around my body, I had real breasts, curvy hips, longer hair, and a higher pitched voice. I wanted to smash the mirror and hope that this was all an illusion but seeing how I could feel the female features on myself, I knew this wasn't a dream.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. My brother was there with his goddamn cheerful voice chiming in. "Lovi! We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up ve~"

"H-hold on a second Feliciano! I just need to quickly change into my uniform!" I quickly shuffle through my drawers, but I only have the male uniform and that is probably not going to fit on me right now.

"Shit, how am I going to tell Feliciano that I somehow changed into a woman over night? Well, knowing him he might actually believe me. But…"

"Ve~ are you all right Lovi? Your voice sounds higher than usual." Feliciano asked trying to peak into my bedroom through the windows.

"U-um…" I tried to make my voice sound deeper like usual. "Feliciano, just go ahead without me! I'll catch up with you in a few minutes! I'm kind of disorganized right now and need some time!" I continued to shuffle through all my clothes that are now too big for me and wondered what the hell I was suppose to do.

"Are you sure?" Feliciano asked once more.

"YES! I'M SURE! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, not realizing that my voice really sounded like a woman screaming than a man.

"Ve~? Is that you Lovi?" Feliciano asked even more confused.

I tried to make my voice sound deeper again. "J-just get out! I'm fine!"

"Ve~ if you say so, I'll meet you at school!" Feliciano said finally leaving.

Now this was my chance to really think, I panicked, not knowing what to do. Then I heard my cell phone ring. I looked over to see it was that Antonio bastard calling me. I ignored it as I continue to stumble around my bedroom. My t-shirt hung loose on my shoulders like an oversized poncho and my boxers were slipping off. Then I realized there was really only one person who could probably help me. I pick up my cell phone and dialed Arthur's number. The phone rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Arthur answered in his sharp British accent.

"Hello? This is Arthur Kirkland right?" I said not bothering to make my voice sound like normal.

"Um, yes this is Arthur Kirkland, who is this?" he asked.

"This is Lovino Vargas, and I need your help right—"

"Lovino? Is that really you?" Arthur shouted in disbelief.

"Yes this is Lovino! Listen, I need you to meet me at the back of the school during lunch break, got it? Do not be late or else!" I said.

"Lovino, what happened to your voice?" Arthur continued to question me.

"I SOMEHOW GOT TURNED INTO A WOMAN AND I NEED YOU TO CHANGE ME BACK! JUST MEET ME AT THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL DURING LUNCH BREAK GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted into the phone then hung up. I couldn't believe I had to call him to help me of all people. God, why is happening to me?


	2. Runaway Damsel

I finally found some clothes to wear over to the school. I managed to find a plain white t-shirt that I wrapped the loose parts around my body to make it fit tighter and some jeans with a belt to hold them up along with some shoes. I peek my head out of the door and look around for anyone that could see me. It looked clear and I rushed out of the house and towards the school.

When I reached the school there were a lot of students walking around the campus eating lunch and chatting among themselves. Luckily they were so absorbed in their conversations that I was able to sneak past them no problem, until I ran into Francis.

"Oh! Why, hello there mon ame. What is a beauty like you doing sneaking around this school?" he said in a flirtatious voice. I wanted to punch that bastard smack in the face but now was not the time to attract any attention so I just played along as much as I could.

"Um, well I am a little bit lost here. I'm looking for a man with the name of Arthur Kirkland?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could. I wanted to throw up when I heard how girly my voice sounded.

"Arthur? Oh, you're looking for that tweedy bird? But why show interest in him? I AM much more beautiful than he could ever be! Am I right?" Francis flipped his hair and sparkles appeared out of nowhere while he smiled vainly. I just wanted to punch him even more now.

"Francis? What in the world are you doing?" I heard Arthur's voice from behind and Francis looked over and glared. "Oh, well if it isn't little Mr. Tweedy Bird."

Arthur glared back at Francis but brushed off his insult and noticed me. "Who is that Francis? The girl behind you."

Francis smiles and suddenly grabs my hand and hugs me from behind. The strong scent of perfume enters my nose making me want to gag. "Why this lovely young lady is…oh, now that I think about it we haven't introduced ourselves, I am Francis Bonnefoy. Who are you?"

"Um…I'm…um…" My words came out very slowly as I tried to think of a name other than Lovino or Romano that would give me away. God knows what Francis would spread around the school if he found out I somehow got turned into a woman. But I think Arthur found out who I was and said, "Oh, I remember you! You're that student who wanted tutoring in English right?"

"What?" said Francis staring in shock.

"Yes! Yes I am! I have been looking ALL over for you ever since I said meet me here at noon. Right?" I quickly walked away from Francis and stood in front of Arthur.

"Yes, yes, that is correct. Come along now, we don't have all day." Arthur grabbed my hand we quickly ran away from Francis who was left in shock and got smaller the farther we ran away.

"Phew…that was a close one." Arthur sighed in relief and slowly snuck down into the dull gray cement. I sat down right next to him and took a deep breath. "Yeah…really close."

"So, what is going on with you?" he asked.

"I don't quite know, but since you're the only person I know who has magical powers or something like that, I thought you could transform me back." I replied.

"It's not that easy Lovino. I can't just snap my fingers and you magically change back to normal. I need to have more information about how this happened." He said in a tone you could call the "you-should-know-that-dumb-ass" tone.

I groaned and pulled my hair with frustration. How the hell was I suppose to know how this even happened? I was just eating left over pasta that Feliciano made and went to sleep right after that. I didn't drink or eat anything strange from what I could remember.

"How about you retrace your steps and see if anything you did yesterday could have triggered this? Lunch break is almost over and I need to head to class." Arthur got up and started walking back to the front of the school. "By the way, if you have any friends who are women, I think you should ask them for some clothes. Some of your skin is starting to be exposed a little bit too much."

Then he walked away right after that. I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes were starting to slip off again. The belt was no longer working so my pants were now loosely hanging off my curvy hips. My plain white t-shirt that I wrapped around myself was starting to slip off my shoulders, and I had to grip my shoes with my toes in order for them to stay on. I looked like a wreck.

After Arthur not being any help, I snuck around the school trying to head back home. I did my best not to run into any more people and having to explain what was going on. I nearly ran into Francis again and saw Feliciano walking with that damn potato-eating bastard Ludwig and Kiku. I sort of felt bad trying to avoid him but quickly brushed off the feeling and continued to run back to my house. Of course, with all my luck I had to run into the person I did not want to see right now, Antonio. I literally rammed into him and we fell on the ground with a big thump.

"Ow! You should watch where you're go-" Antonio was cut off when he looked at me. I tried to stare at the ground and pretend not to notice him. "Hmm…you don't look like a student here. Are you new?"

"Whatever! Leave me alone!" I said still looking at the floor and ran off. But the damn bastard had to start chasing after me and I was soon running around the whole entire school struggling to keep my clothes from falling off.

I eventually reached a crosswalk and ran right across just the moment the light switched to red. I made it, he couldn't follow me now. I looked over and he was standing across the other side, staring at me. I knew he was trying to figure out who I was, which I did not want right now. I continued to run the moment the light switched to green.

Finally I reached the house, I slammed the door shut and snuck down to the floor. I was panting like I ran a million miles and sweat was pouring out of my head.

"God…damn it…that bastard…chasing…after me…" I continued to talk to myself while catching my breath. How am I ever going to change back to normal? If Arthur can't figure out how to change me back, who can? Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Great, who is here to fucking annoy me?" I mumbled opening the door, which was a big mistake because Antonio was standing right in front of me the moment I opened the door.


	3. Antonio tries to help

**THIRD CHAPTER~ HOLY MOLY I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY REVIEWING AND READING THIS PIECE OF CHEESINESS! I feel so honored every time I see that people are watching this story and enjoying it, so thank you everyone! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>I swear, I thought I was going to have a heart attack, opening the door to see Antonio there was just really startling, I instantly slammed the door shut and tried to block it with a scrawny old chair.<p>

"Hey! I know that's you Lovi! You don't need to hide it!" I saw his bright green eyes looking through one of my windows. I closed all the blinds and curled up into a ball on my bed.

"Go away!" I yelled covering my face.

"Come on Lovi, I'm trying to help you out!" Antonio cried out.

"I SAID GO AWAY DAMN IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! BESIDES, SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN SCHOOL?" I snapped back, ignoring the fact I didn't even sound like myself at all.

"Come on Lovi! It's lonely without you being at school! I want to help on whatever is going on!"

I heard the door swing open; Antonio must have broken the chair. I could hear footsteps getting closer to me. I flinched when I felt a hand on my back.

"I know it's you Lovi, the way you yelled instantly hit me. Even if your appearance is different I know it has to be you." Antonio said in a very gentle voice sitting down next to me.

I slowly uncovered my face as my curl stands straight up. He smiled with that innocent and naïve one I know so well. I felt myself blushing and noticed that my clothes were still loose on me. "GAH! DON'T LOOK!" I yelled pushing him back.

"Eh? Oh, I see that you don't have any clothes that…um, fit you…" he said trying to look away, I could see that he was turning a bit red too.

"…I don't know how this happened." I quietly said. "I just woke up one morning and I was…this."

"Do you know how it happened?" Antonio asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. It just happened. I tried getting help from Arthur but he couldn't do anything."

Antonio stared, and then suddenly started laughing a bit. I looked over at him and wondered why the hell he was laughing at a time like this. "What the hell are you laughing about bastard?"

"Nothing, I was just laughing at how you hate being a woman right now but you like to flirt with girls. I thought you would be all over yourself." He chuckled a bit.

"…Where the fuck did you get that from?" I barked.

"Well, you're always hostile and hateful towards men but always try to be polite around women so…I just assumed sort of." Antonio twirled his fingers a bit while looking to the side.

I didn't have the energy at the moment to punch this damn bastard, but made a mental note that later on I would. That wasn't important right now though, what was important was changing me back to normal.

"So, do you have any ideas on how we could change me back into a man?" I asked.

"…Um…nope!" Antonio said in a cheerful tone like it was perfectly OK for me to stay a woman.

"…Let me ask again, do you have…ANY ideas on how we can change me back to normal?" I gritted my teeth and my voice was tight while speaking.

"Come on Lovi, why don't you just enjoy being a woman? Maybe the universe or God or whatever you believe in is trying to teach you a lesson!" he chirped.

Damn it, I knew he wasn't going to be much help. He always tries to look on the positive side of things and right now this wasn't the time to be doing that! I wanted to be back to normal so I could go back to living my usual life.

"Well if you aren't going to fucking help then I guess I'll just have to find out by myself..." I glared at him.

"I know one thing I can help you with!" he said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Clothes! I have some clothes that you can borrow!" he flashed a big smile.

I didn't really want to ask why he had women's clothes, but right now I was tired of wearing oversized pants and shirts so it sounded good enough for me. He said that he would deliver them tomorrow morning as soon as he was heading to school and that he would tell me all the homework I had to catch up with. Before he went out the door, he said one more thing.

"Lovi! I just wanted to comment…"

"Eh?" I looked up.

"I think you make a cute girl! I would totally date you, ya know!" And with that he was out the door. My face turned bright red and I started feeling really warm inside. Damn bastard making me feel flustered.


	4. France invades Lovino

The sun shone brightly on my face once more like any other morning and I buried my face under a pillow trying to block the light.

"God…I hate the fucking morning…" I groaned as I turned to the side. I reach for my shirt and feel something blocking my hand. I then notice a tanned skin figure with curly messy brown hair and green eyes lying right next to me, it was Antonio. He smiled at me in a loving way and patted my head. "Good morning sleeping beauty~" he laughed a bit.

The moment I saw him I punched him straight in the face and shot up out of the bed. I stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door locking it. How dare that bastard come in my house without permission and lay next to be IN BED?

"Damn pervert…" I mumble to myself.

"Loviiiiiiiii~ I couldn't help but lie next to you~ you looked so cute sleeping~" he cried out.

"That isn't the excuse of suddenly coming in my house without my permission and suddenly lying with me in my bed!" I shouted back. "And not to mention I'm a girl now so that just made it even more awkward!"

"But I wasn't doing anything dirty! I swear!" Antonio whined even more which was getting on my last nerves.

"UGH! WHATEVER! I DON'T FUCKING CARE! JUST LET ME KNOW YOU WANT TO COME INTO MY HOUSE NEXT TIME!" I barked.

I turned on the water and washed my face. Then cracked open the door and saw Antonio near my kitchen cooking. "Where are my clothes you promised?" I sheepishly asked trying to keep my boxers and loose shirt on.

"They're right over on your bed." He said still focusing on whatever he was cooking.

I snuck over and grabbed the neatly piled clothes on my bed and shut the bathroom door once more to change.

He didn't have that bad of choice for clothes actually. He laid out a pure white noodle-strapped ruffled top with a dark green skirt with some white ruffles at the bottom, the shoes were tall brown flat heeled boots and finally a yellow coat and black knee high socks. He also added in a simple yellow headband with a small bow to the left side of it. I didn't look half bad in the outfit, I causally walked out and saw that Antonio cooked us two egg omelets. His was with cheese and tomatoes while mine was just with tomatoes.

"Go ahead and dig in!" he said while proudly looking at the omelets.

"Wow…you…didn't have to do this." I said looking at the omelets, they were so perfect, and smelled super good.

"No problem! I just decided that maybe frozen leftovers might have been getting kind of repetitive so I thought you might wanted something different!" he grabbed a fork and started gobbling the omelet down. "Wow! I really outdid myself this time! This has to be one of the best omelets I cooked!"

I poked at my omelet and finally took a small bite. It was amazing, I don't know how he did it, but it's like he cooked something from the heavens. The tomatoes tasted great with the egg surprisingly. I smiled a bit and saw that Antonio noticed and he smiled back. I quickly turned away and sheepishly continued to eat my omelet. Damn it, I hate it when he sees me smiling, he thinks it's the best thing he ever saw or something. It's annoying, but…also kind of nice.

When we were done eating, Antonio walked me out the door and we started walking towards the school, I tried to hide my curl under the headband so no one could even guess a second that it might be me. The only person I would have to deal with was that Francis bastard. God, I hope he wasn't going to try and flirt with me again like last time that was just fucking creepy.

We arrived at the school and Antonio looked over at me. "I told the school I'm going to have my cousin, which is you, coming with me to class for a couple of weeks and they allowed me to do that. So you're going to follow me throughout the school day. Which is good because you can keep up with your homework! Well, aside from the classes that you take that I don't."

"Yeah…that's great." I said half-heartedly. I have no idea why the school would allow him to do such a strange thing, but at least I didn't have to stay at home or sneak around cause that was getting really tiring.

"YO TONI!" I heard Gilbert's loud voice behind us. He was walking with Francis beside him.

"Shit, Francis…" I mumbled under my breath. He was standing right in front of me. Soon he would remember me and then I'll have to deal with him throughout the day.

"Hmm…" Francis studied me with a thoughtful look. A smirk appeared on his face and he grabbed my hand and kissed it…KISSED IT! I felt chills run down my spine, I thought I was going to faint in a bad way.

"Hello mademoiselle, it is such a pleasure to see your lovely face again. How are you on this fine day?" he said grinning at me, which was really creeping me out.

My face grew pale, as I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say and looked helplessly at Antonio. I hated that I was doing that but I just couldn't think.

"Francis, don't touch my cousin." Antonio said in a defensive voice. "She hates it when people touch her."

"Oh? This is your cousin Toni? I never knew you had one…" Francis said frowning and slightly glaring at Antonio.

"That doesn't make much sense actually, since when did you have a cousin?" Gilbert said in a thoughtful tone.

"That doesn't matter, just don't go touching her again, OK?" Antonio said now his voice was stern and slightly irritated. I have never seen him like this.

"Fine, fine, I promise." Francis grinned playfully.

I knew that creep was up to no good so I decided to keep an extra eye on him for sure.

I heard the bell ring as everyone started to enter the school building. I walked close to Antonio as the crowds of students started to surround us. I saw my brother walk by with Ludwig and Kiku, I was going to call out for his name but then realized I'm not the Lovino he remembers, which kind of made me sad oddly, I don't know why, it's kind of nice not having him cling to me a lot.

Throughout the day I stayed close to Antonio not really saying anything, he asked me questions like how I was doing and such. I simply replied with a short answer and continued to be silent. I noticed how much more clingy I was to him than usual, and I've never hung around him this much before so it was kind of weird at first. During breaks he was always around Gilbert and that creepy pervert Francis. I always saw Francis look over at me in a creepy way and I tried to ignore him but that didn't really work. I was really starting to get scared. I hated that I was feeling scared but I couldn't help it. Try having a guy you absolutely hate stare at you like he's going to rape you or something.

During lunch break I had to go to the bathroom and started walking casually through the school to find it. I walked by some big bushes and felt a hand grab me. I almost screamed but was pulled in before I could. Francis' face was right in front of mine and he had his hand on my mouth.

"I finally got you, are you ready to have some fun now?" he quietly said grinning. I tried to struggle out of his grip but he was somehow overpowering me. He carried me further and further away from the school and finally dropped me down on a grassy area with trees surrounding us. We were somewhere in the woods.

"Ah, we actually made it without being stopped unlike the last few times I tried running here. Now, are you ready?" He whispered into my ear and lightly bit my ear lobe. I managed to kick him in the chest but that didn't seem to do much.

"G-g-get away from me!" I stuttered, I felt warm, I have no idea why though because I DID NOT, want to do anything dirty with this creepy bastard. But I couldn't help it, I felt really weird.

"Ah, a fierce one? No problem, I can easily manage that kind…" he lightly stroked my cheek as I blushed even more. I wanted to scream for help but something was holding me back. He now was lying on top of me.

"P-please…stop…" I was sweating now, my body felt like a big noodle, and even worse, I felt completely helpless.

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle with you my little Lovino…" he continued to whisper in my ear stroking my face.

"H-how did you know?" I asked with shock.

"I'm not an idiot, I could tell that it was you Lovino. The way you act, it just gives it away. I'm actually not that attracted to you but, I haven't had any fun lately with Gilbert or Toni so right now, you're irresistible." He gave me an extremely creepy smile and leaned in even more, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Stop…it…! I…don't want you to do this!" I said in a trembling voice.

"Too late now mademoiselle." Francis laughed a bit and started kissing my lips.

"Mmph! Please stop…!" I tried to yell, but I couldn't, I felt so weak.

Suddenly Francis stopped and looked up. I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer towards us. It got louder, and louder, and then Antonio appeared with Gilbert behind him. He saw Francis lying on top of me; anger was all over his face.

"What the hell are you doing Francis?" he says, his voice sound really tight and angry.

"Oh, Toni, I didn't except you to appear suddenly. Much less find this place!" Francis laughed.

"I noticed that my cousin was gone longer than I would think and came looking for her. Then Gilbert told me about what you do in your free time during lunch." Antonio said, now sounding like he would explode with anger at any moment.

"Oh…he did? Well, I guess I can't do anything else…" Francis got off of me and I quickly tried to lift myself up but fell to my knees. I felt so shocked from what Francis did that I couldn't stand up straight. Suddenly he pulled off my headband with my curl sticking straight up. He light tugged on it and started stroking it.

"AH!" I buried my face in my arms; even though I was a girl right now my curl was still one of my vulnerable places. I started turning bright red in embarrassment.

"STOP IT FRANCIS! AND I MEAN IT!" Antonio barked angrily.

"What? I'm just playing around with her." Francis innocently smiled.

"Seriously Francis, stop, you're pissing Toni off." Gilbert said trying to break up the intense atmosphere.

I fell to the ground starting to pant heavily and felt tears forming in my eyes; everything was starting to look really watery.

"Ple…please stop…" I tried all my might to slap Francis' hand off but I couldn't. I let out a small moan and covered my mouth and glared at Francis who was grinning evilly now. Then finally I didn't feel a hand on my curl anymore. I looked over and Antonio tackled Francis to the ground punching him.

"DON'T! EVER! TOUCH! LOVINO! EVER! AGAIN!" Antonio yelled punching with every word he said. Finally Gilbert managed to pull him off and tried to hold him back from punching Francis anymore. Antonio's eyes were filled with anger and he tried to struggle out of Gilbert's grip. I was lying on the ground lifelessly.

"SO IT IS LOVINO! I KNEW IT! HA!" Francis yelled trying to stop the bleeding in his nose.

"JUST GET LOST FRANCIS! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! AND IF YOU DARE HURT LOVINO AGAIN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! GOT IT!" Antonio screamed at the top of his lungs.

There was silence, no one made a move. It was almost like the world stood still. I caught my breath and slowly stood up. My legs still felt kind of wobbly but I managed to walk a few steps.

"Antonio…you…bastard…carry me back to my house…I…feel…" I suddenly collapsed and the world went black. The last thing I felt was Antonio's warm body against mine and his arms wrapped around my body.


	5. Lovino's Date

**OH MY GOSH IT'S MY 5TH CHAPTER! Beware, this is where it gets really cheesy. (especially the last part) And, I wanted to also thank the people who reviewed and added this to their favorites and such! It really helps motivate me to continue posting this on here, so, thank you very much! Hope you enjoy my cheesy chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>I awoke with shock and looked around. I was back at my house in my bed. It was unusually overcast and Antonio was sitting right next to me laying his head on the bed. I gently stroke his messy brown hair and sighed. I can't believe the bastard actually stayed with me after all that happened with Francis. But what disturbed me right now was the way Antonio acted. I have never seen him so angry before and it kind of scared me. I could see that Francis and Gilbert were surprised too. I looked and saw my yellow headband lying next to me. I picked it up and gently tucked my curl under the headband. Maybe I should start wearing a hat since the curl is still a very sensitive place for me.<p>

"Mmm…" Antonio shifted his head a bit and yawned. Then he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever and blushed. He smiled like usual and patted my head. "How's Lovi doing~?" he smiled.

"Um…I'm doing fine, what about you?" I asked unsure if I should mention about what happened back in the woods.

"Oh, I'm good! Aside from that incident in the woods I feel good!" Antonio put his hand behind his head and laughed a bit. I could feel something wasn't right about him.

"Are you sure?" I bluntly asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Hey! I have an idea, since I'm out of school tomorrow how about we go on a date?" Antonio seemed to smile for real this time while asking this.

I felt kind of bad saying no, but I didn't really feel like going on a "date" with Antonio. But there was something off about him and I wanted to do something to maybe cheer him up a bit.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed.

"Great! Oh and…another favor I gotta ask you…" he stared at the ground and grinned a bit.

I stared at him skeptically, not knowing what the hell he's going to ask now.

"I kind of need to stay the night cause it's really dark and cloudy and I have no idea where my house is in the dark." He said.

I hang my head low and looked around awkwardly. I really did not want this to happen but I felt like I owed him in a weird way so I agreed to let him stay the night and even sleep in the same bed as me.

"Thanks Lovi~! You're the best!" Antonio hugged me without notice, his warm body felt good against mine but I pushed him away.

"W-w-whatever…just don't do anything strange OK?" I stuttered trying to hide the fact I was blushing.

"Sure!" Antonio ran into my bathroom and closed the door. I stared at the wall for what seemed like hours and sighed once more. Why the hell was I doing this? That bastard should really be glad that I'm not kicking him out of this house right now.

That evening it was really hard for me to sleep while Antonio was sleeping right next to me. I tried placing a long pillow in between us so he wouldn't hug me or something in his sleep. The pillow worked and he hugged that instead. But I strangely felt lonely and weird, I felt like I wanted him to hug me. No, am I sick? I don't want that bastard hugging me in his sleep, that's just plain awkward. I looked over at him; he was sleeping peacefully and even smiled in his sleep, creepy.

I stare up at the ceiling and wondered all that happened. Is God or the universe really trying to tell me something? If so, what? Why the hell am I girl? Why did Francis do what he did? Why is Antonio with me right now? I'm so confused, I feel like I don't understand anything. With thinking all that, I slowly doze off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soon morning came and the sun shined exactly in my face like always and I tried to block the light once more. Then I realize that Antonio is sleeping next to me. I almost smacked him in the face but then I remember what happened yesterday and how he had to stay the night. Which wasn't fine with me at first, but now I don't really mind it now. Antonio yawned loudly and rubs his eyes trying to wake up. When he sees me a big grin appears on his face.<p>

"Good morning Lovi~ did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I slept fine, what about you?" I replied grimly.

"I slept really well! But that's probably because Lovi was with me, I think that was the best I slept in a while!" Antonio smiled brightly and got out of the bed. I realized he was only wearing his tomato-patterned boxers and stared at them.

"Hmm?" he noticed that I was staring at his erm, bottom and laughed sheepishly. "I see Lovi is fascinated with my boxers!"

"W-what? I am not!" I protested and quickly turned away.

Antonio continued to laugh and slipped on a bright red t-shirt and some kaki shorts. He then walked over to where I was facing and looked into my eyes.

"So, how about I cook us some omelets and we start our date? You can just go in what you are wearing." He smiled and lightly kissed my forehead. He then walked over to the kitchen and started cooking. I rubbed the spot where he kissed and cursed under my breath.

After we were done eating breakfast, we headed out. Antonio suggested a few things we could do on our date, such as going to the movies, skating, or just walking around the park. I chose walking around the park because being cooped up in a dark movie theatre didn't sound fun at all and skating was definitely out of the question. He happily agreed and we walked towards the park.

The sky was clear and light blue with not a single cloud hanging, only the bright sun beamed down on us. Antonio looked up and grinned, saying that he was glad to be alive in such a beautiful world. I stare at him and watch as he skips happily like an idiot through the park. People stare at us as we walk past them like we're some kind of aliens.

"Antonio…stop skipping around like an idiot and walk normally." I grit my teeth and whisper to him.

"Come on Lovi~! Have some fun once in a while! Not to mention you should smile more often! You're so adorable when you smile!" he said playfully.

"W-what?" I asked not knowing what to say to that.

"You are adorable Lovi~ and…OH! Look Lovi~!" Antonio sounded happier than ever and I look over to see a playground of little children playing. I look as his eyes become all spacey and flowers start to twirl around his face.

"You…why are you…" I stopped in mid sentence and then realized that he was taking interest in the CHILDREN, not the playground. I stare at him in disgust and head butt him in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for Lovi~?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell do you think you fucking pedophile! How much more creepier can you get?" I yelled.

"What's wrong with liking children Lovi? I just can't help it! They're so cute and adorable and—" his sentence is cut off with another head butt from me.

"You're DROOLING over them Antonio! DROOLING! LIKE YOU'RE LOOKING AT…PORN OR SOMETHING!" I snap back. I have no idea why the hell I compared him drooling over children to drooling over porn but I just didn't have anything else to say.

"Harsh Lovi…you don't have to be so angry about it. Or…" he grinned a bit and patted me on the head. "Or you're jealous I'm all over them and not you! That's it isn't it? I know it is!"

"…WHAT? N-N-N-N-NO THAT'S NOT I-IT!" I stuttered a lot more than I wanted to; I backed away from Antonio and felt my face go red. I look down at the ground and stomp my foot. "N-N-NO! I DO NOT FEEL THAT WAY!"

"Awwww…Lovi is acting like a little kid, how adorable~" he says patting my head some more. What the hell does he think I am? A fucking puppy dog? No fucking way!

"No need to feel jealous Lovi, I really do love you." he bluntly said while smiling.

I couldn't believe how blunt he was by saying that. I just stared at him and sighed not knowing how to respond.

"I…like you too Antonio." I said without thinking. I covered my mouth and started quickly walking away.

"R-REALLY! YOU DO?" Antonio took what I said really seriously and started hopping after me with a big smile on his face. "You like me? You do? I really love you too Lovi~!" he hugged me tightly and my face got buried into his chest.

My whole entire body burned up and I couldn't move, I felt like this was happening so fast. Then, before I realized it his face was literally about a few inches away from mine. His bright green eyes stared into mine, I felt really awkward and tried to look away but I couldn't stop staring at his eyes for some reason. He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I felt my whole body collapse as Antonio held me close and continued to kiss me passionately. This was one of the worst and best feelings ever, I can't explain how it felt, but so many feelings were rushing inside me.

"Lovi…" Antonio quietly whispered.

"Yes?" I almost mumble and look down.

"I...want you to know, that no matter…what gender or person you are, that I really do love you. Do not ever forget that." he said pulling me closer.

I have never felt so happy before in my life, I looked up at Antonio and smiled. Without getting embarrassed, I flashed a big smile right in front of Antonio. He smiled big right back and kissed me on the lips again. I could feel him smiling while he was kissing me. Then…suddenly everything started to get whiter…and fading…then, my eyes flickered open and I was back in my room…I felt my face and body, I was back to normal again. The whole entire thing was a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet! One more chapter to go and it's done! Look forward to it!<strong>


	6. Just The Way I Am

**God, I hate the ending to this, I couldn't think of anything better and just decided to end it on a cheesy note. And sorry for the looooooong time with no update, I hated the ending to this and was going to give up on it but the reviews really help me stay motivated with posting this so I thank everyone for posting reviews. Please, hope you enjoy the ending and look forward to more fanfictions. I am currently working on another Spamano one. ^_^**

* * *

><p>I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my short brown hair was back, my voice was back to normal, and I didn't have any curvy hips or breasts on me. The whole entire thing really was a dream. I slumped down onto my bed. I was having such a wonderful time with Antonio…and it all turns out to be a dream. Of course, why would I think that bastard would ever do something like that with me? We're both men, he's raised me since I was young, and he loves children to death any way. Of course it would all be a dream. I then heard a familiar voice chime in.<p>

"Lovi~ time to get ready for school ve~" my brother Feliciano was knocking on my door wanting in. I glumly opened the door and saw his bright smiling face in front of mine. "Lovi~ I'm glad you're awake!"

"Yeah…" I say in a miserable tone.

"What's the matter~?" Feliciano asks with a concerned look on his face. I wanted to say everything was fine but I just didn't have the heart, and suddenly felt tears filling up in my eyes.

"I…had a dream…" I sniffed, and suddenly felt tears stream down my cheeks. I was crying, really hard.

"Eh? Are you all right Lovi? What's the matter?" Feliciano continued to panic and tried to figure out what was the matter. I didn't want to tell him that I was upset over some stupid dream about Antonio, he'd just tell me to go tell Antonio about it which I definitely did not want to do.

"I…just…feel kind of sad…" I sniffled some more. Seriously? "I just feel kind of sad" is the best response I can think of? God I sound so pathetic. I bury my face in my hands and try to hide my crying face from Feliciano. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Just tell Feliciano what's the matter Lovi~!" my brother patted my head and I just looked up at him with puffy red eyes and tears streaming out.

"D-D-D-DON'T L-L-LOOK AT M-M-M-ME! I'M S-S-SO U-U-UGLY GOD DAMN IT!" I yell at the top of my lungs and fall down to the floor continuing to cry my eyes out.

I hear footsteps come from outside, and hear Antonio's voice. "Hey! What's the matter with Lovi?" he asks walking in.

"I don't know ve~ try talking to him Antonio~!" Feliciano tries to lift me off the floor.

Idiot, Antonio is the whole entire reason I'm crying. I just had a whole entire god damn dream about us finally being together peacefully and it all turns out to be fake! I continue to cry and breathe heavily. Antonio kneels down in front of me. "Lovi? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

I flinched, how the hell did he guess that? I nod and continue to sulk.

"Yeah, what was your dream about?" he said in a comforting voice. "Feliciano, you can go now, I've got things under control."

My brother nods and walks out the door, looking at me one more time before disappearing.

I didn't know weather to tell him, but I decided to pour it all out, so I told him from the time I found out I was a woman, to Francis invading me, to him staying over the night, and finally the date. Which really made me bawl my eyes out. I had no idea what he was thinking, but when I looked up, all I could see was his soft smiling face looking at me.

"Lovi…me loving you with all my heart is not fake, I really do love you. That will never change." He said holding my hand. I stare into his eyes and continue to sob. "There's no need to cry."

"A-are you r-r-really saying that…?" I sniffled trying to wipe away my tears.

"Of course I am, I love you so much Lovi." he said leaning in and kissing me straight on the lips.

It was exactly like the dream, I felt the exact same way I did in the dream, an overflowing feeling of happiness entered me and I looked at Antonio and managed to show a faint smile. When he saw that, he flashed a big smile right back at me and hugged me tightly

"Lovi is so cute~! I love Lovi when he smiles!" he continues to hug me tightly until we heard someone's voice chime in.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt your little love story, but we need to get to school right now Toni." Francis said glaring at me. He definitely did not want to be friendly with me like in the dream.

"Yeah, come on Toni." Gilbert said awkwardly.

"Hmm…you know, you guys go ahead, I want to walk with Lovi today." Antonio said holding my hand tightly and smiling.

"…Fine, whatever you say." Francis shrugged and walked off with Gilbert following.

"So, what about you get changed and we head out?" Antonio said wiping a tear off my cheek.

I nodded and grabbed my uniform and shut the bathroom door to change. I really did love that Spanish bastard. I realized what my dream was probably telling me, I was scared that Antonio didn't love me the way I was, and it was telling me that no matter what, he would still love me just the way I am.

* * *

><p>The next night I had another dream that I was a woman again. I was in Antonio's house and the sun was shining bright and it smelled like fresh food cooking. But something was off…I felt around my stomach, and realized that I had a big bulge.<p>

"What the fuck?" I yell.

"Lovi~ how's the baby doing?" Antonio happily skips in and kisses me on the cheek. I flinch and stare at him with fear.

"A-A-A-Antonio…what the hell is this…?" I point to my bulge and Antonio just smiles.

"It's our baby of course! Don't you remember? Boy, you have quite the personality when you get drunk!" he laughs innocently and rubs my stomach gently. "We need to think of a good name for him or her…"

I just stare in shock and feel the world getting fainter and fainter. Baby…me…and…Antonio…doing…it…drunk…and…pregnant…I fall to the floor, the whole entire room going black.

I wake up with a shock and see that I'm sleeping out on the couch at Antonio's house. He's cooking and two wine glasses are placed neatly on the coffee table.

"You're awake! I hope that you're up for some wine! Cause we're going to have a lot of it!" Antonio happily chirps and I just stare at him blankly.

I just stare at Antonio with a blank expression and simply reply, "Hell no."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
